


Dark White

by syub_syub



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Clumsy Kim Namjoon | RM, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Established Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff and Crack, Grammar And Shit Is On Point Tho, I Read This Post And It Reminded Me Of Taegi, I apologize in advance, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, TG18DAY7, Taegi Week, Taegi Week 2018, This Is STUPID, University Student Jeon Jungkook, but I thought it was funny, side namjin, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syub_syub/pseuds/syub_syub
Summary: They're at the table, eating dinner in a comfortable kind of silence when Yoongi suddenly asks them what colour they think Taehyung's shirt is. After they all say 'grey', he turns to the younger Daegu boy and says, "now tell them what colour you think it is."And Taehyung lowers his eyes and quietly replies, "dark white."





	Dark White

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is unedited af. I apologize in advance for any errors.

It starts out simply enough, with an invitation to Seokjin and Namjoon’s place for dinner. Free food and the thought of catching up with their friends made accepting a thoughtless decision. Really, there was nothing about it that should have been complicated in the slightest.

But Yoongi starts to reconsider his assumptions when it’s ten minutes to the time they’re supposed to be at the Kims, and his boyfriend is nowhere to be found.

Yoongi and Taehyung have been together for almost two years now, and never once has Yoongi been the first to be ready for anything, let alone leaving the house. And yet by some twist of fate, he stands by the door, dressed in smart clothes turned casual, ready to don his coat and shoes while Taehyung is still elsewhere within the flat.

Frowning to himself, Yoongi lowers his wrist, tearing his eyes from his watch face to pad back down the hall halfway. “Tae!” He calls. “Hurry up!”

There’s a few beats of nothing, and then their bedroom door is pulling open and there is Yoongi’s boyfriend, stood in the entryway and only half-dressed. He momentarily considers calling an ambulance because no way would his fashion obsessed partner still be in a childish state of unpreparedness minutes before they had to be at a dinner party unless he was literally about to die, but then Taehyung is speaking before he has chance.

“Hyung, have you seen my dark white shirt?” He asks, and Yoongi shakes his head, already starts to respond before he realizes.

“No, I - “ He pauses, and his brow pulls into a soft frown. “Your _what_?”

“My dark white shirt.” Taehyung says again. “You know, the button down?”

When Yoongi still looks baffled, he elaborates further. “I wore it when Kookie graduated from University and we had that get together. It’s all silky, hyung! You always say its one of your favourites!”

Yoongi knows which shirt Taehyung is talking about. He can picture it, falling lose around Taehyung’s neck and showing off his collarbone, shade contrasting his pale golden skin perfectly. But that doesn’t make him any less confused. “...What colour did you say it was?”

Tae blinks. “Dark white.” He says slowly, clueless as to why Young’s expression has turned into a dangerous mix of amused and dumbfounded that means the younger is either about to be laughed at until Yoongi can’t breathe, or he’s done something stupid and is about to be told about it in very fine detail.

He's still trying to figure out which it is when Yoongi starts to laugh, slowly at first, a smirk curling his lips up as he takes in Taehyung’s innocent expression, and then he’s crumbling, grin at full gumminess as he wheezes, all but doubled over as Taehyung watches on in a state of confusion that’s gradually melting into irritation.

“What?” He asks, unable to discern what is so funny. “Hyung, I don’t get it. What’s-”

“ _Dark white_?” Yoongi finally gets out, leaning against the wall for support like an old man as he catches his breath, pale fingers reaching up to brush away a few tears making tracks down his cheeks, and Taehyung honestly doesn’t get it. “Taehyung, it’s _grey_.”

Ah. Well, he understood now, but still - “It’s not. It’s dark white.” He insists. “It’s different.”

And this is really the place where simplicity is thrown down the drain. This is where Taehyung should have stopped talking, but alas, who would he be if he had? This is where Yoongi tries to tell him its ‘Grey _, Taehyung-ah. Tell me what you think dark white is_ ’ and Taehyung pauses, slowly says verbatim, ‘ _it’s like regular white but... Darker_ ’ and that’s very nearly the last words he ever speaks as Yoongi genuinely seems to consider pushing him out of the window.

This is why, when they finally show up at Seokjin and Namjoon’s apartment, they’re almost fifteen minutes late.

∞ ∞ ∞

Hoseok and Jimin have been at the Kims' place since eight, and even Jungkook had shown up only minutes after, but as Seokjin fusses around in the kitchen, trying to keep dinner warm as Namjoon tops off Jimin’s glass ( _again_ ), Yoongi and Taehyung are still MIA.

Truthfully he had expected tardiness of Jungkook, maybe even Hoseok, who got so caught up at the studio that time often slipped away from him, but his respectful - even if occasionally lazy - dongsaeng and his dinner party loving boyfriend normally held punctuality in higher esteem.

He’s just starting to wonder if he should call them to make sure everything’s okay when there’s a knock at the door, and then there’s a crash sounding from within the flat that’s definitely Namjoon’s fault.

Seokjin rolls his eyes, tells his partner to ‘clean that up’ while he gets the door, and when he swings it open, Yoongi is stood there scowling with a pouty Taehyung in tow.

“Sorry we’re late, hyung.” Yoongi says almost instantly, and Seokjin steps back to let them in, taking the bottle of wine Taehyung thrusts at him with that sad puppy look still on his face.

“Yeah, sorry.” He mumbles, and Seokjin doesn’t understand what’s happened, and searching their expressions fails to tell him much.

“Is everything okay?” He asks, leading the way into where the table is set up. “I was just about to call.”

Yoongi shakes his head dismissively, telling the eldest that things were fine as he pulled out a chair for himself and Taehyung.

“If you’re sure...” Seokjin says, finally tearing his eyes from them as they settle into the seats beside each other and across from Jimin and Jungkook. “Anyway, now that we’re all here, how does dinner sound? Namjoon, a hand?”

∞ ∞ ∞

They’re halfway through the meal and eating in a peaceful kind of quiet that Seokjin doesn’t realize is being broken by quiet mumbling until it’s risen a little louder, but by the time he finally pin points the source - Yoongi and Taehyung - the older Daegu boy is clearing his throat, raising his gaze to look at them all.

“Hyung, Joon-ah,” he says, “what colour do you think Tae’s shirt is?”

Seokjin hesitates, glances from Taehyung’s monotone button down to Namjoon, who seems just as confused, before he fixes Yoongi with a questioning look.

“Grey?” He responds, and Namjoon nods.

Yoongi glances then at the others. “What about the rest of you? Kook?”

Jungkook, Jimin and Hoseok look just as stumped as Seokjin feels, but they all chorus a unanimous vote for ‘grey’, and then Yoongi gets this smug look on his face as he turns to Taehyung.

“Now tell them what colour _you_ think it is.” He says, and Taehyung casts his eyes down at his plate.

“Dark white.” He says quietly.

Someone snorts and tries to cover it with a cough, Seokjin thinks it’s Jungkook, but Namjoon just stares at the pair for a moment.

When he speaks, the word is said slowly, enunciated with care. “What?”

Yoongi reaches for his wine glass, takes a sip as his eyes light up with this almost evil sense of vindication. “That,” he says, “is why we were late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to feed into my praise kink by dropping a comment to let me know what you think. 
> 
> (You can also talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/y00mgi) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongis_hands))


End file.
